


In Borgin and Burke's

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那天他們離開波金與伯克氏時，還帶走了一幅價值不菲的畫，因為他們的精液噴到了那上面，而老闆波金在得到相對應的金加隆後，可是完全樂歪了，畢竟這玩意少說也堆在角落十幾年，卻總是乏人問津。</p><p>中文字數：8374字</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Borgin and Burke's

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇為原作第七集戰爭結束後之衍生，跩哥與榮恩已經交往為前提。

In Borgin and Burke's

 

眾所皆知，波金與伯克氏是一間專門賣黑魔法道具的商店，大部份的巫師將之歸類於邪惡、陰冷，並且將它的客人與黑巫師畫上等號；但是他們或許不知道，波金與伯克氏一向是跩哥‧馬份所鍾愛的店。

他對這裡的喜愛源自於他的父親，在他還是個孩子的時候，父親就經常帶著他來這裡詢問那些黑魔法道具的相關情報，這裡的商品和其他地方都不一樣，這也是他對此格外偏好的原因。

今天他想到那裡，比較多的原因是由於無聊，他認為自己的生活需要點調劑，就如同已經變成紅色的魔藥還得加點材料，才會到達理想的狀態。

跩哥走在斜角巷通往夜行巷的轉角處，蒼白怪異的老女巫撞上了他，她睜著可怕的大眼打量他，她的鼻子上甚至還長了怪異的膿包，他反感的回瞪了對方一眼，老女巫才識相地退後了一步。

他冷酷地拍了拍袍子，繼續前進。

這裡的環境真的很糟糕，他得承認，儘管跩哥並不想這麼說，可是正如他人所言，聚集在夜行巷的幾乎是黑巫師，或是那些亂七八糟的怪胎，跩哥不喜歡人們把怪胎與黑巫師並列在一塊，可是事實上夜行巷的環境的確如此。

就在他剛經過某間專門販賣罕見的施法材料店門時，他聽見了熟悉的嗓音，就在不遠處，浮躁、粗魯、而且有些氣急敗壞，大叫了聲：「嘿，放開我！」

跩哥不用經過思考就知道是誰，他轉過身，果不其然地見到了他預期中的人──榮恩‧衛斯理，嚴格上說來是他的情人，露出有些緊張的神情，只因為對方的手腕被一隻蒼老、滿是皺紋的手給抓住。順著那隻手往上看，跩哥隨及就注意到了抓著對方的正是剛才撞上自己的老女巫。

紅髮臉上的表情正顯示著主人的猶豫，是否該用力地甩開她的掌握，對跩哥而言這是很理所當然的，但是紅髮顯然不是那麼肯定。

這樣的插曲使得他不得停下腳步，他繞了回去，一把抓起紅髮男人的手臂，將對方從那個老巫婆的手中扯開，榮恩發出一聲驚呼，而老巫婆則放開了對對方的禁錮。

灰色的眼眸再一次瞪向這名老巫婆，而她這一次真的退開了，藏到巷弄間的陰影底下。

「嘿，謝啦。」紅髮鬆了一口氣，「這裡怪人還真多，我剛才一直不確定要不要把她甩開，可是她那麼老──」

跩哥瞥了瞥他對方被他握住的手，再看向完全放鬆的榮恩，這裡通常不是對方出沒的場所，所以他冷淡的問道：「你在這裡做什麼？」

「喔……沒什麼。」在接收到跩哥的質問後，對方的表情似乎又緊張了起來，「我只是……忽然想來晃晃……」

「別裝蒜，衛斯理。」他沒什麼耐心地說，「你從來不到夜行巷，除非──波特派你來監視我。」

這一次紅髮張大了嘴巴，「才不是！」接著憤怒的表情取代了緊張，「的確，哈利還沒有完全信任你，但是這和他毫無關係！」

他發出個鼻哼，以此來顯示出自己的不以為然。

喔，是的，這得回逤到不久之前，跩哥還沒和他的紅髮情人發生爭執之前──最近這一次比較嚴重的，而非平常的小鬥嘴。

在黑魔王對魔法世界的威脅結束後這幾年間，戰爭英雄哈利‧波特以非常短的時間內就成為了一名正氣師，除了追捕還在逃亡的黑巫師之外，同時也在調查曾經加入黑魔王麾下的家族。

想當然爾，他們馬份家是首當其衝。這對跩哥而言並不是個好事，因為他討厭那個爛疤頭，要和那令人作嘔的英雄多見幾次面，可讓他十足反胃。

然而他既愚蠢又可笑的紅髮情人，居然在他們親熱過後，主動提起這件事──是的，榮恩‧衛斯理已經當了那個爛疤頭多年的朋友，從那張笨嘴裡吐出來的句子通常十句之內會出現五次『哈利』。

隨著對方愈講愈起勁，有關於哈利‧波特認為馬份家可能還有的陰謀，跩哥感到愈來愈憤怒，這真是失禮，在沒有任何證據之前就已經開始懷疑，但是榮恩‧衛斯理是個天生的白痴，而他得在他們做愛後，聽他的情人談論別的男人整整一個晚上！

要知道，跩哥‧馬份永遠不會是個忍耐自己不滿的可憐蟲，這就是他們爭執的原因，同時也是促成他這幾日十分無趣的由來，畢竟在他們激烈的爭吵過後的兩星期以來，彼此都沒有再見面，直到今天。

然後現在，他睨著他的紅髮情人，而對方也鼓著一張臉瞪向他。

「是喔，我還真沒想到，你會在沒有目的的情況下來這裡。」跩哥索性將雙手交叉於胸前，大有質問意味的說道。

「我確實不喜歡這裡，我只不過是因為……」對方的話沒有說完，便皺起眉頭，「噢──算了，那不重要啦。」

跩哥沒有接話，僅僅是打量對方，他發現不過幾天而已，對方的紅色髮絲，似乎又長長了些，但是那張滑稽的雀斑臉蛋，仍然保持的那可笑的模樣。

或許是對跩哥的默不作聲而感到尷尬，對方不自在的扭了扭肩膀，然後重新開口，「嘿，馬份，如果你想知道的話，哈利告訴我，馬份家目前還是──」

他翻了個白眼，打斷對方繼續討論那個令他惱火的名字，「閉嘴，蠢貨，我不想聽見任何那個爛疤頭的消息！」

榮恩眨了眨眼，明亮的藍色眼珠子好奇地在他身上打轉，「──呃，你究竟是什麼毛病？」

他哼了聲，再次痛恨起對方無可救藥的蠢腦子，以及違反高貴的血統原則與一個麻瓜愛好者交往的自己。他轉了個身，斗篷隨著他的動作而翻出波浪形狀，然後邁開自己的步伐。

跩哥有充份的理由相信，對方肯定對他的離開感到措手不及，而且用不了多久，就會追上來──

聽吧，那陣慌亂的腳步聲，正顯示出主人的冒失。榮恩‧衛斯理氣喘呼呼地跟在他的身邊，衝著他問道：「馬份，你幹嘛不理人啊！」

灰色眼珠瞥了對方一眼，並不打算回應。

他得說他對對方的個性十分瞭解，一般情況下，壞脾氣的紅髮會立刻賭氣離開，不過偶爾會有例外，大部份發生在紅髮知道自己理虧，而且紅髮心情還不算太糟糕的時候──好比說現在這樣，榮恩又主動問起話：「所以，你到底要去哪？」

「波金與伯克氏。」他簡短的回覆，然後推開了大門，迎面撲鼻而來的氣味雖然詭異，但是確不難聞，至少他喜歡這個味道。

「喔……你說的是那個古怪的店──」隨及，跟在一旁的榮恩閉上了嘴，「該死，不就是這裡嗎。」

他暗自地嘲笑對方笨拙的反應，這讓他的心情好上了不少，但這並不意味著他打算馬上就原諒對方，畢竟他的紅髮情人，還沒認知道在他們之間，波特的名字是多麼礙眼的垃圾。

隨著開門時被驚動的鈴聲讓波金看了他們一眼，然後繼續手上的工作，估計是在記帳。

身旁的紅髮很明顯地不習慣這種環境，這裡有太多黑魔法道具，如果不是長期接觸，肯定會覺得怪異。

他隨意地看著那些擺設在櫃子上的東西，不是指那些死人骨頭，也不是那些被詛咒的飾品，而是更吸引他的小玩意。

榮恩的忐忑不安似乎只有在剛開始，在習慣了這裡的氣氛之後，便自行走動了起來，跩哥看見對方繞到另一排的櫃子後面，而且好像有那麼點興致勃勃。

於是跩哥索性繞了過去，紅髮正在研究那隻擺在壁爐旁矮櫃的枯手──榮恩把手伸了過去，用指尖碰觸那玩意。

倏地，那隻手動了起來，一把將紅髮的手給握住，伴隨著對方一聲驚呼。跩哥忍不住笑出聲音，這似乎是每個人第一次看到它時會碰到的事，不過，跩哥不會承認自己也有這樣的第一次。

「笑什麼！」榮恩的耳根泛起了淺淺的紅色，生氣的吼聲在他耳裡聽起來沒有半點威嚇性。

他走近對方，看著白皙臉蛋的紅暈不斷擴散，細小的雀斑也被染上了同樣的色彩，看起來是如此的……逗趣，他得說自己很喜歡這個。

跩哥的心情又更好了些，他不急不徐地將手雙手搭在矮櫃上，讓櫃子與自己將對方給圈住，形成了一個令他滿意的姿勢。

被包夾的榮恩顯然不喜歡這樣，用那對恍若寶石的藍湖色眼睛瞪了他一眼。

他的嘴唇勾起了一個薄薄的笑容，然後將自己的膝蓋擠進了對方微微分開的雙腿之間。

這個動作讓對方睜大了藍湖色眸子，帶著警戒看向他，「馬份，你想幹嘛。」

「沒幹什麼。」他平靜的說，「我只是覺得，似乎有一段時間沒有上你了。」

聞言，榮恩還沒褪去紅暈的臉又被染上了另一層更加紅豔的色彩，「搞什麼，馬份！」他聽的出對方的聲音有些慌張了起來，「有時間想這個，不如讓這隻該死的手別再抓著我！」

「很簡單，衛斯理。」跩哥讓自己貼近對方，在耳邊悄聲低語：「你只要別亂動，它等下就會放開了。」

「……真的？」榮恩用半是懷疑地望向他。

「這是我觀察的結果，你不是第一個被抓住的傻子。」他巧妙的避開了正面回答這個問題，並且故意在對方耳邊吹氣的同時，動了動自己的膝蓋，然後隔著褲子，摩擦到了對方的根部。

榮恩倒抽了口氣，紅潤的面色幾乎和頭髮融成一塊，「等一下──」

「沒得商量，衛斯理。」跩哥的膝蓋再一次的滑過了對方的腿間，紅髮因此微微顫抖。

「嘿，別……」榮恩發出了抗拒的音節。

接著對方沒被禁錮的那隻手推了推他的胸膛，這使得跩哥發出了一個嘖聲，「我不是說了不要亂動嗎，蠢貨？如果你想一直被抓著的話──」

「那你就把你的笨腳拿開！」對方低聲斥責他，但是那紅透的臉蛋卻沒有半點說服力可言。

他挑起半邊眉毛，「但是，衛斯理，」然後加重了頂著對方的力道，「我想你似乎勃起了，我把他解釋為……好的，我認為你也挺有興致的。」這使得榮恩淺淺地呻吟了聲，他繼續說道：「畢竟距離我們上一次做愛，至少也隔了兩個星期。」

「那還不都是因為你莫名其妙就發脾氣──」榮恩的眼框也泛紅了，正好表現出主人內心極度的羞恥，「──不然我們，噢……該死，你快點停下……」

但是跩哥絲毫不打算理會對方的要求，他稍稍勾起下巴，強硬地說道：「看來你還沒弄明白我生氣的理由，鼬鼠，而且，我也還沒原諒你。」

「誰知道你生什麼氣啊，討厭鬼。」榮恩自由的那隻手又開始推擠他，「我只不過是告訴你哈利跟我說的那些事情罷了，」指甲差點就要抓到他的臉，「你們馬份家被列入觀察名單可不是我的錯！」

顯而易見的，榮恩‧衛斯理就是個白痴，居然再一次的提起了那個令他火大的名字，而且還毫無所覺。

跩哥索性將右手從櫃子上移開，一把捏住了對方的跨下。他聽見紅髮吸氣的聲音，但是他決定要更進一步，跩哥熟悉地摸索上了對方的褲頭，熟悉地解開，並且將拉鍊慢慢拉下。

「住手，白痴！」紅髮叫了出來，但是隨及就露出了後悔的表情。跩哥可以猜想，對方可能終於意識到，他們在這間小店裡的一舉一動，都會引起老闆波金的注意。

「是的，看來你發現了，」跩哥所在的角度剛好可以瞧見波金的櫃台，他向那裡瞥了一眼，而波金正在看他們，卻僅僅只是打量一眼，就別開了目光，「如果你再大聲嚷嚷，就會有人來欣賞我們現在的模樣了。」

榮恩能做的只是忿忿的看著他，跩哥滿意於現在的情況。他猜想只要在不破壞店內商品的情況下，波金並不想淌這淌渾水。

於是跩哥開始了手指的動作，他輕輕地滑過對方被淺色恥毛覆蓋住的半勃起，淡紅色性器有著誘人的色澤，儘管他已經看過無數次，但窮酸鼬鼠的這裡，仍然能夠激發起他最原始的渴望。

跩哥以指腹捏住了對方的根部，由下而上的撫弄著，漂亮的性器敏感地微微顫抖，伴隨著主人一聲喘息。這兒的觸感和兩週前一樣的美妙，熱度自滑嫩的表皮傳遞過來，每當他的指頭一個推擠，就會在上面形成猥褻的皺褶。

性器的主人又吸了口氣，不難注意到榮恩胸腔的起伏愈來愈劇烈，煞紅的臉蛋像是已經成熟的蕃茄。跩哥留在櫃子上的手因興奮而收緊，撫弄著對方的那一隻則用指甲輕輕翻弄對方已經褪下的包皮，這樣的舉動使得榮恩忍不住淺淺呻吟。

不過他不會就此滿足，跩哥的指尖游走到對方的龜頭上，不懷好意地搔刮對方前端的小孔，榮恩的淡紅色性器顫抖得更厲害。

「停下來……馬份──」榮恩的喘氣聲幾乎蓋過了說話的音量，「別這樣，不要在這裡……要是被看到的話……」

跩哥不著痕跡地瞄了眼波金的方向，波金正看起了報紙，似乎對他們發出的聲響恍若未聞，他的笑意加深了幾分，回覆道：「我不介意。」

也許是沒想到跩哥會這樣回答，紅髮的眼睛裡有著不可致信，以及更加強烈的羞恥，在那對明亮的湖色眸子中蕩漾，但是跩哥同樣在那裡看見了期待與興奮。

於是他加速了手指的動作，姆指搓揉龜頭的周圍，衛斯理在呻吟，接著跩哥又讓指頭回到了根部，沿著囊袋中間的低處稍稍摳了摳。

榮恩為此而發出了類似「唔……唔唔……」的音節，這真是美好，跩哥得說他很喜歡對方在情事時會出現的反應。

他將對方的睪丸放在掌心上，揉捏著同樣敏感的球狀肉塊，紅髮不安份地扭動身體，跩哥反而將臉重新靠近對方，囓咬起對方柔軟的耳垂。他伸出舌頭，順著耳廓的舔吮，細小的絨毛被他的唾液所沾濕。

紅髮縮了縮脖子，他比誰清楚耳後也是對方的一個敏感點，跩哥略微收起指頭，刺激對方的囊袋，上下同時被玩弄著，榮恩‧衛斯理已經沒有任何餘力足以忍耐這些。

隨著指頭的揉搓，紅髮的胸腔起伏愈來愈劇烈，淡紅色的性器在主人喘氣的時上下晃動。

「──真是該死的欠操貨。」跩哥在低聲咒罵起對方，那性感的東西正在誘惑他，他甚至能感覺到自己的褲頭已經快要被撐破，僅僅是兩個禮拜前的事，他卻已經無可自拔地懷念起在對方體內衝刺的感覺。

「噢，閉嘴……我才……哈啊……不是……」對方斷斷續續地反駁他，句子之間還不時夾雜了粗重的呼吸聲。

他更加熱衷的摩擦著對方的性器，想著也許不用再過多久，他的紅髮情人就會到達高潮，並且他的紅髮情人似乎也有同樣的想法，有些忘我地隨著跩哥的手指搖晃腰部，任由跩哥帶領身體的變化。

──然而在這之前，那隻抓著榮恩的手卻毫無預警地忽然放開，瞬間失去了施力點的也同時沒了平衡，一個重心不穩，砰地一聲就跌坐到了地板上。

跩哥還沒有馬上適應這個突如其來的變故，而當事人更是當場愣住。榮恩先是呆在原地幾秒，似乎才意識到剛剛都發生了些什麼，然後露出羞忿的表情，惡狠狠地瞪著他。

然而對方早已泛紅的眼眶蘊積了因情慾而產生的水氣，卻因為主人情緒的一時鬆懈，而化成小淚珠滾落出來，這也大大地降低了那對藍湖色眼神的攻擊性。

跩哥蹲了下來，由上而下地睥睨著對方。榮恩的眉頭緊糾成一團，不滿地怒道：「梅林在上，馬份──你居然……我……見鬼！」

「你我都知道，只差那麼一點，你就射精了，不是嗎？」說話的時候，跩哥還惡意的瞟了眼對方仍然處於勃起狀態的淡紅色性器，並沒有因為這個意外的臀部撞擊而垂軟。

「該死，還不都是因為你……」也許是因為跩哥的話，榮恩稍微夾緊了雙腿，試圖掩蓋這個事實。

「好的，衛斯理，」但是他並不打算就這樣讓事情結束，跩哥瞥了眼波金，波金的確在看著他們，卻在與跩哥的目光相交後立刻轉移了視線，假裝注意力還擺在報紙上。這下子那抹惡毒的笑容重新回到了他的臉上，「我認為我們該繼續，因為不論是你或是我，都有同樣的問題。」

「我才──我才不要！」紅髮拉高了音量，似乎已經顧不上其他的事了，「我們為什麼非得在這裡──」

跩哥雙膝著地，身體向前傾，一把揪起對方的紅色頭髮，另一手則抬起對方下巴，呈現了自己握有著主導權，「別忘了，衛斯理，我還沒原諒你。」他冷酷地說道：「如果你在這裡乖乖讓我操上一輪，你惹毛我的事就一筆勾消。」

「你開玩笑嗎，馬份──」榮恩皺著眉頭，「我甚至還沒搞懂你生氣的原因！」

「那只證明了你的腦袋太差勁，蠢貨。」他揚起半邊眉毛，原本抓著對方下巴的那一手在沒經主人允許的情況下，便開始拉扯對方的褲腰，粗糙的布料在這個過程中摩擦到對方的勃起，這讓敏感的紅髮微微震顫，跩哥同樣沒有漏掉這一點：「或是你想繼續保持這個狀態，那就這麼辦。」

紅髮情人垂下眼，淡金色睫毛沾了些細小的淚珠，在白皙臉蛋留下捲曲的陰影，就連雙頰上的小雀斑似乎也跟著垂頭喪氣。榮恩的語氣難掩其中的羞愧與憤怒，其中更多的是挫折，「……要做就快一點，該死的。」

得到了對方的這句話，跩哥又勾了勾薄唇，再來將對方的褲子完全扯至腳裸。跩哥的手指鬆開了對方的紅色髮絲，壓著榮恩的肩膀，讓對方躺在地板上，不久前才抓著褲腰的那隻手，則撫上了對方的肛門。

紅髮撇過頭，沒有再看他。跩哥逕自用指甲摳弄該處，將指頭緩緩塞入，榮恩悶哼一聲，他已經進了半截中指，並且在沒有阻礙的情況下，讓指頭完全沒入其中。

然後他的食指也依樣動作，直到對方的肛門被塞入兩根手指。跩哥很熟悉這樣的行為，誰教對方的內壁總是又緊又熱，如果不好好擴張的話，待會的插入將會非常困難。

榮恩的額角冒出了汗水，幾屢豔紅髮絲沾黏在臉頰上，緊皺的眉頭有種隱忍的痛苦。跩哥一向喜歡欣賞對方這樣的表情，他稍稍將指頭抽開一些，然後重新埋進，並且勾起指節，榮恩又是一個悶哼，聽在跩哥的耳裡十分悅耳，所以他接著分開了兩指間的距離，更粗魯地按摩對方的穴口。

與此同時，跩哥收回了牽制對方行為那隻手，解開自己的褲頭，掏出他早已腫脹多時的陰莖。

待他覺得差不多以後，便停止了手指緩慢的轉動，有些不捨地抽了出來。跩哥扶握住自己的陰莖，刻意地將龜頭在對方正不斷收縮的皺摺上來回摩擦。他得說，這是一個美妙的時刻，雖然還比不上插入對方之後，但是男性敏感的龜頭在淺層碰觸時，也會有所感覺。

「十幾天……真的是很久了，不是嗎？」他有些嘲弄地說著，梅林知道他在這期間有多想念對方的屁股，而且他現在馬上就能實現。

「……閉嘴啦。」被壓制在下的榮恩只是回應了這麼一句，炫目的紅色髮絲在地板上依舊耀眼。

跩哥俯下身，他親吻對方緊閉的眼瞼，以及彎彎的淡金色睫毛，然後挺起身，把自己的陰莖塞了進去。

龜頭前端剛進入時，並不是這麼容易，他難受地皺起眉頭，再用些力氣，才將龜頭完全插入其中，待龜頭進入後，其他的部份的深入則較為容易了些。

窒熱的包裹感讓他發出滿足的嘆息，是了，就是這個感覺，他敢保證衛斯理的屁股是全世界最好的，儘管他們交往以來曾經性交過無數次，可是對方的屁眼卻永遠如同處子那般緊窒──雖然跩哥得承認他也只上過衛斯理一個人，是不是真的如同處子還有待商確──但是至少每一次的插入，他都不曾失望過。

他比任何人都還要清楚紅髮情人的身體，對方的擴約肌收縮著，並且正在習慣異物的進入，跩哥開始了緩慢的動作，他將陰莖稍微抽出一些，再完全沒入，榮恩因此淺淺的呻吟了聲。

「衛斯理，看來你的屁眼也很想我。」他惡意地說道。

榮恩蹙著眉頭，罵人的句子混著喘息一同吐出：「……我的拳頭更想念你，渾蛋……啊──」

跩哥故意重重的頂了下對方甬道裡最為容易受到刺激的部位，逼迫對方把其它讓他不喜歡的單字全數吞下。

在確定對方的身體已經接納他的入侵後，便加快了陰莖的塞活運動，在其中肆意律動，紅髮情人的腸道是如此溫暖，讓他總是沉醉不已。他抽出半截的性器，再狠狠地搗入，睪丸拍打上對方的臀部，發出了淫靡的聲響。

為了方便動作，他將對方的膝蓋曲起，並且讓雙手壓在對方的大腿上，這一系列的姿勢變換，讓他的進出又容易許多。

陰莖在內壁之間摩擦，肛門帶來的環狀快感緊緊咬著他，跩哥真的喜歡在對方的身體裡尋找這樣的感覺，他再一次重重的撞擊對方，恨不得將兩個星期的份量全部補回來，甚至是加倍。

他感覺到自己的理智正慢慢被消磨殆盡，只有身體的慾望像隻猛獸般不斷吞噬著彼此，肉與肉的拍擊聲刺激著他的耳膜，他的下腹燥熱無比。

該死欠操的衛斯理──

 

※

 

現在他的紅髮情人正窩在他的懷裡，而他替對方擦拭那些自肛門流出的精液，儘管這些是跩哥的東西，但是他同樣不希望它們在對方的體內停留太久，畢竟對方曾經因為這個原因而拉過肚子，那真是個──災難。

「知道嗎，有時我真的痛恨你這樣。」靠著他的紅髮情人用悶悶的語氣對他說，「永遠都是這麼自以為是。」

「喔？」他挑了個眉，「但至少我打算原諒你了，你還真得感激這一切。」

「說實在的，馬份──」榮恩側過頭，明亮的澄澈眼眸裡有著他鉑金色的投影，「我還是沒搞懂你在氣什麼，雖然我知道原因出在我身上？」

他挑起半邊眉毛，「沒有任何頭緒？」

「嗯。」榮恩點了點頭，「誰教你總是這麼莫名其妙。」

「不，莫名其妙的是你。」跩哥發出個鼻哼，「我建議你最好少對我提起那個爛疤頭，尤其是在我們才剛做完愛的時候。」

「但是我沒有──」話才出口，紅髮似乎就知道自己犯了什麼毛病，所以收住了聲音，改口道，「噢……我的意思是，至少我現在沒有。」

「哼。」他用這個音節來表示自己的不悅。

「嘿，你真的很無聊耶。」然而他的紅髮情人似乎沒有將重點記到腦子裡，馬上又提起了對他而言相當反胃的單字，「哈利是我的朋友，我跟你說這些，完全是好心提醒你──」

「衛斯理──」他叫了聲對方的姓氏，「閉上你的嘴，白痴，你的學習能力呢？」

「好啦，好啦，知道了啦！」榮恩不怎麼服氣地回應道。

「話說回來，」這時他又想起了什麼，「你到底是為了什麼才到夜行巷的？」

「喔──那個啊──」紅髮情人拉長了音，「我本來在替喬治跑腿的，呃，但是看到你，然後，我就想……」

隨著對方的音量變得幾乎細不可聞，他們都陷入了一陣沉默之中，波金與伯克氏的窗戶幾乎都被各式各樣的黑魔法道具給擋住了，至於少數幾片沒被遮蔽的部份，也都蒙上了層厚厚的灰，幾乎透不進光線。

跩哥低下頭，意外的發現紅髮也在看著他，捲曲的淡金色的睫毛眨了眨，「嗯，馬份──」

「怎麼？」他忽然很想親吻那張微微開啟的淡紅色唇瓣，細細的唇痕正透著好看的色澤誘惑著他。

「你也該向我道個歉，我是指，你總該告訴我你為什麼生氣。」榮恩那對藍湖色的眸子直勾勾地瞧著他，「我認為這很公平。」

他挑了個眉，回望對方的眼睛。

那天他們離開波金與伯克氏時，還帶走了一幅價值不菲的畫，因為他們的精液噴到了那上面，而老闆波金在得到相對應的金加隆後，可是完全樂歪了，畢竟這玩意少說也堆在角落十幾年，卻總是乏人問津。

至於跩哥的答覆，那都是後話了。

 

END


End file.
